TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel polyaromatic heterocyclic compounds and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof; the subject compounds are especially useful in human or veterinary medicine, or alternatively in cosmetic compositions.
This invention also relates to unique intermediates for the synthesis of the subject novel polyaromatic heterocyclic compounds.